Danuja Hikari
"Such a waste of good potential.. It's truly disheartening." "Be selective in choosing your battles because sometimes, choosing peace is better than war." 【ＩＤＥＮＴＩＴＹ】 【Ｎａｍｅ】 ╚»First: Danuja ╚»Middle: ╚»Last: Hikari 【Ａｌｉａｓ(ｅｓ)】 ╚» Dark Angel ╚» 預言 Yogen (Translation: Prophecy) ╚» 01 【Ａｇｅ】 ╚»Mental: 19 ╚»Physical: Early Twenties ╚»Chronological: Unknown 【Ｒ ａｃｅ】 ╚» Nephilim (Blessed by gods) 【Ｔｉｅｒ】 ╚» 1-B 【Ｇｅｎｄｅｒ】 ╚» Danuja posses feminine features such as breasts and a slender figure, as well as female genitalia, and reproductive organs to bear a child. Therefore, she's a female. 【Ｓｅｘｕａｌ Ｏｒｉｅｎｔａｔｉｏｎ】 ╚» Danuja hasn't experienced romance yet, neither the sexual attraction that comes with it. So my guess is she's either aromatic or asexual. '' 【Ｈｅｉｇｈｔ】 ╚» ''5'5" 【Ｗｅｉｇｈｔ】 ╚» 115kg (121 kg with additional weight) 【Ｅｘｔｒａ ｗｅｉｇｈｔ】 ╚» Her wings add an five kilograms to her original weight. ╚» The metallic additions to her wardrobe add another kilogram also. 【Ｂｕｉｌｄ】 ╚» Danuja has a slender build, but of being somewhat muscular near her core/abdominal region. 【ＰＥＲＳＯＮＡＬ ＩＮＦＯ】 【Ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ】 ╚» On a daily basis you could find her outside in common areas such as a park or just walking around, curious to see if she can explore something new. She's always willing to lend a hand, even if it means helping the homeless or giving a stray animal a home. I suppose she was just raised that way. She's developed a talent for being for quite elusive, as if she where trapped in a conversation at which, targeted her, she'd have no problem turning the situation around to make the opposing party seem guilty. Her other traits consist of '''mild' curiosity, unintentional and occasional bluntness, and obliviousness.'' ╚» However, when in battle, she turns into some sort of mindless killing machine, showing little next to no emotion as she mercilessly slaughters her enemies. Moping the battlefield in their blood, no signs of sadism nor insanity seen anywhere on her face. Only a cold, dead stare. 【Ｓｔｒｅｎｇｔｈ(ｓ)】 ╚» Any form of energy. (Such as souls, mana, light magic, e.t.c) ╚» Encouragement, or being depended on. 【Ｗｅａｋｎｅｓｓｅｓ】 ╚» Any means of motion or transportation besides walking, or flying. She has severe motion sickness. 【Ｌｉｋｅ(ｓ)】 ╚» Toblerone ╚» Chocolate (Toblerone being her favorite) ╚» Milkshakes ╚» Meeting new people ╚» Having a good, fun fight ╚» Reading/books ╚» Swimming ╚» Children ╚» Cats ╚» Animals (cats being her favorite) ╚» Optimism ╚» Listening to music ╚» Jokes 【Ｄｉｓｌｉｋｅ(ｓ)】 ╚» Cockiness ╚» Snobs ╚» Narcissism ╚» Pessimistic people ╚» Dull moments ╚» Overly serious people ╚» Strictness ╚» Authority taking advantage of their position. 【Ｆｅａｒ(ｓ)】 ╚» She has no notable fears to speak of. 【Ｄａｒｋ Ｓｅｃｒｅｔ】 ╚» *Classified for safety purposes.* 【ＡＰＰＥＡＲＡＮＣＥ】 ╚» 【Ｂａｔｔｌｅ Ａｒｍｏｒ】 ╚» She doesn't wear battle armor as she sees no use of it, hence her foes could easily dismantle it. 【Ｈａｉｒ Ｃｏｌｏｕｒ】 ╚» Her hair is naturally a dark tangerine, with a few hidden highlights of orange. 【Ｅｙｅ Ｃｏｌｏｕｒ】 ╚» Danuja posses Ruby Red eyes, the first sign of a warrior. 【Ｐｉｇｍｅｎｔａｔｉｏｎ】 ╚» Danuja has a fairly light tan as her complexion. 【ＦＡＭＩＬＹ】 【Ｍｏｔｈｅｒ】 ╚» //Open 【Ｆａｔｈｅｒ】 ╚» //Open 【Ｓｉｓｔｅｒ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【Ｂｒｏｔｈｅｒ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【Ｎｉｅｃｅ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【Ｎｅｐｈｅｗ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【Ａｕｎｔ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【Ｕｎｃｌｅ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【Ｃｏｕｓｉｎ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【Ｄｉｓｔａｎｔ Ｒｅｌａｔｉｖｅ(ｓ)】 ╚» //Open 【ＢＡＴＴＬＥ ＩＮＦＯ】 【Ｐｏｗｅｒｓ】 ╚» Absolute Zero ╚» Blessed Power ╚» Aura: Catastrophe-inducing ╚» Adaptation ╚» Absorption ╚» Duplication ╚» Curse Manipulation ╚» Creation ╚» Chain Manipulation ╚» Acid Manipulation ╚» Air Manipulation ╚» Age Manipulation ╚» Acausality ╚» Forcefield Creation ╚» Fear Manipulation ╚» Elemental Manipulation ╚» Electricity Manipulation ╚» Earth Manipulation ╚» Darkness Manipulation ╚» Fire Manipulation ╚» Fusionism ╚» Illusion Creation ╚» Homing Attack ╚» Holy Manipulation ╚» Higher-Dimensional Manipulation ╚» Hellfire Manipulation ╚» Heat Vision ╚» Healing ╚» Hacking ╚» Gravity Manipulation ╚» Power Mimicry ╚» Portal Creation ╚» Pocket Reality Manipulation ╚» Pain Manipulation ╚» Necromancy ╚» Memory Manipulation ╚» Magma Manipulation ╚» Light Manipulation ╚» Invisibility ╚» Immortality ╚» Immunity Negation ╚» Regeneration ╚» Reality Warping ╚» Power Mimicry ╚» Portal Creation ╚» Pocket Reality Manipulation ╚» Pain Manipulation ╚» Necromancy ╚» Memory Manipulation ╚» Transformation ╚» Text Manipulation ╚» Telekinesis ╚» Superhuman Physical Characteristics ╚» Summoning ╚» Size Manipulation ╚» Sealing ╚» Resurrection ╚» Petrification ╚» Time Stop ╚» Weapon Mastery ╚» Water Manipulation ╚» Void Manipulation ╚» Transformation ╚» Text Manipulation ╚» Telekinesis ╚» Shapeshifting 【Ｐａｓｓｉｖｅ Ａｂｉｌｉｔｉｅｓ】 ╚» Flight (seeing as she has wings) ╚» Precognition 【Ｗｅａｐｏｎ(ｓ)】 ╚»Right hand: A black matter sword that has a blue eye jewel on the handle, slightly longer than the left hand sword. ╚»Left hand: A black matter sword that has a blue eye jewel on the handle, slightly shorter than the right hand sword. 【ＳＴＡＴＩＳＴＩＣＳ】 【Ａｔｔａｃｋ Ｐｏｔｅｎｃｙ】 ╚» High 4-C 【Ｓｔｒｉｋｉｎｇ Ｓｔｒｅｎｇｔｈ】 ╚» Complex Multiversal 【Ｌｉｆｔｉｎｇ Ｓｔｒｅｎｇｔｈ】 ╚» Stellar 【Ｓｐｅｅｄ】 ╚» Massively FTL+ 【Ｓｔａｍｉｎａ】 ╚» Irrelevant 【Ｒｅｆｌｅｘｅｓ】 ╚» FTL perception 【Ｄｕｒａｂｉｌｉｔｙ】 ╚» Complex Multiverse level 【ＢＩＯＧＲＡＰＨＹ】 ╚» *It is classified due to her past being linked with her dark secret. If anyone were to know of it, a certain "someone" would get very upset.* Category:Profile OCs